Hopper and Ginger
by VickyT36
Summary: The story of how Hopper and Ginger got together and had a daughter.


**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic, and be sure to congratulate me 'cause I just graduated high school! Enjoy!**

 **Hopper and Ginger  
**

"Finally it's all mine." said Ginger. She had just opened her own bakery. It was about 6:30 in the morning, and today would be her first day of business. She and a few employees went to work preparing for the day.

They made sure the place was cleaned and tidy, prepared breads, cookies, pies, muffins, and all kinds of baked goods. "We ready everyone?" asked Ginger. "Ready, boss." answered the employees.

Ginger switched on the open sign, and now all they had to do was wait. After a few minutes, customers were pouring through the door, ordering quick breakfast to go, and some eating their baked goods with coffee, and sitting in the dining area.

As Ginger attended to some customers, she suddenly saw a customer she knew very well. In through the door came Hopper Croakington. Her crush from high school.

"Hi, Hopper." she said happily. Hopper looked up at Ginger, and smiled at her. "Hey, Ginger how are you?" he asked. "Fine, it's been a long time since I've seen you." said Ginger.

"Yeah, graduation's been a while. I see you opened up your own bakery, it's a nice place." Hopper observed. "Thanks, so what've you been up to?" Asked Ginger. "Well I decided to skip out on being the Frog Prince, and now I own a pet store." Explained Hopper.

"That sounds nice. Oh I almost forgot what can I get you?" Asked Ginger. "I'd like a blueberry muffin." Ginger got him the muffin, and handed it to him. Hopper was just about to pull out his wallet, but Ginger stopped him.

"No charge." She said. "Thanks, Ginger. Well I'm on my way to see Briar." Said Hopper. "Briar?" Asked Ginger. "Yeah she's a florist and owns her own flower shop. I'm going to drop by and see her. Bye." Said Hopper, as he left.

"Bye." Said Ginger a little disappointed. Hopper liked Briar in high school, and apparently he was going to see if he could still win her over.

* * *

With Hopper, he continued down the street, until he saw Briar's Floral Shop. He went in, a little bell rang, and he saw that there were flowers everywhere. "Be right with you." said a voice, Hopper instantly recognized as Briar's.

He quickly fixed himself up, and when he finished she came out. "Hello, welcome to Briar's Floral Shop, how may I...Hopper." she said. "Hey, Briar." he said.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since high school, how're you." she said. "Great, I own a pet shop now." said Hopper. "Decided to skip out on being the Frog Prince?" asked Briar.

"Yeah, and I see you decided not to be the next Sleeping Beauty." said Hopper. "Yeah, I never wanted to sleep for 100 years anyway. And now I'm a florist." said Briar.

"Well, I was thinking, we could catch, you know get some coffee or something." said Hopper. "Yeah, I'd like that." said Briar. "Great, how about tomorrow?" suggested Hopper.

"Sure." said Briar. "Okay, I'll meet at Maddie's Tea House at noon." he said. Hopper left, and Briar got a phone call. "Hello, oh hi Apple, nothing much Hopper just came in and he wants to catch up over coffee." she said. "You know you can't be drinking coffee now." said Apple, over the phone.

"I know, I'm getting tea instead." said Briar.

* * *

The next day Hopper waited at Maddie's Tea Shop for Briar. "Hey, Hopper." said Briar's voice. Hopper stood up, to pull out her chair for her. "Hey, Briar nice to see you..." Hopper said, but stopped when he saw her.

"What's wrong?" asked Briar. "Well, it's that...I didn't know you were...were..." he trailed on. "Going to have a baby?" asked Briar, putting her hands on her swollen stomach.

"But...you're not married, are you?" asked Hooper. "No, he's not in the picture." said Briar, "so shall we sit down for tea?" "Yeah, that is why we're here." said Hopper.

Briar pulled out her chair. "Here, let me...uh." said Hopper, trying to help her sit down. "No, I can still by myself." said Briar, as she sat down.

So they sat down, and had a nice conversation, and they went their separate ways. Back at his pet store, Hopper was just giving the puppies their lunch.

"Well, today couldn't have been anymore awkward." he said, as he set the dog food bowls in front of the pups. Then the bell rang, letting Hopper know he had a customer.

He got up, and saw it was Hunter. "Hey, Hunter what's up?" he asked. "Hi Hopper, I just came to pick up that sick hamster you called about." Hunter explained.

"Oh, yeah, he's right over here." said Hopper. Lately a hamster in the store hadn't been eating, so Hopper called Hunter to take a look at him. "So how'd it go with catching up with Briar?" asked Hunter.

"Not so great. Turns out she's pregnant." said Hopper. "Whoa, sorry, bro." said Hunter. "Well, what am I going to do. I want to find someone, and the only girl I had a crush on is expecting a baby from another guy." said Hopper.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. By the way, you know where Ginger's Bakery is?" asked Hunter. "Few blocks down from here, why?" asked Hopper.

"Ashlynn asked me to pick her up a danish from there. It'll be nice to see her again, she's a nice girl. Well, I'll get this hamster fixed up, and he'll be ready to be someone's pet soon." said Hunter.

He put the hamster in a cage, and left. That night as Hopper was closing up, he thought about Ginger. He had to admit she was a nice girl, and pretty good looking too, maybe he could give her a chance.

* * *

The next day at Ginger's Bakery, she came downstairs to open up. She let her staff in, and helped them get everything ready for the customers.

While Ginger was in the back, rolling out the door, when she heard voices. "I'm sorry, sir, we're not open yet." said one of her workers. "Well, I was just looking for Ginger." said another voice.

Ginger recognized the voice as Hopper's, and quickly hurried outside. "I'm sorry, sir, but customers aren't allowed here, before we're open." said the worker.

"It's okay, Hopper's an old friend." Ginger said. "Oh, well in that case, come on in." Hopper came in, and Ginger offered him a seat. "So what brings you here?" asked Ginger.

"I uh, just wanted to talk." said Hopper. "Oh, I see, so how was your get together with Briar?" she asked. "It was okay, turns out she's going to have a baby." said Hopper.

"Well good for her." said Ginger. The two were quiet for a minute, then Hopper spoke up. "You know, Ginger, I was just thinking, would you like to come by my pet store sometimes, I'm going to get some kittens today." said Hopper.

"Sure I'd love to, I like kittens." said Ginger. "Great, I'll see you around closing time." said Hopper, and he left. Ginger squealed quietly, Hopper asked her on sort of a date.

When closing time for the stores came, Ginger closed the bakery, and hurried to Hopper's Pet Store. Once she got there, she knocked on the glass door.

Hopper came, and opened the door for her. "Hey, Ginger, glad you could come." said Hopper. "Thanks, oh I brought you these." said Ginger, handing him a box.

He opened it to reveal that it was full of sugar cookies. "Thanks, the kittens are back here." said Hopper, leading her to the back.

In the back, Ginger saw a box full of kittens. There were black ones, brown ones, white ones, some with white paws that looked like socks, and orange ones.

"Aww, they're adorable." she said. "I know, they'll find good homes." said Hopper. With some help, they managed to get the kittens into the pens.

"Well that was fun, you have a nice pet shop here." said Ginger. "Thanks, I got everything from spiders to mini dragons." said Hopper.

Ginger smiled, and finally mustered up the courage to ask. "You know, Hopper I was thinking would you like to come over to my house for dinner sometime?"

"Uh, sure, that sounds nice." said Hopper. "Great, so how about next Friday?" she suggested. "Yeah, I'm free that night." "So, then I'll see you there. Bye." said Ginger, as she left.

* * *

When next Friday came around, Ginger looked through her cookbooks and looked for the perfect thing to cook. "Aha, here's a good one smoked salmon with a red wine sauce." she said.

She closed the bakery early, and went grocery shopping for the ingredients. In her kitchen she smoked the salmon, mashed the potatoes herself, and cooked the green beans.

When the meal was done, she quickly fixed herself up. By the time she finished, she heard a knock at the door. She hurried down to the bakery, and let Hopper in.

"Hi, Hopper, so glad you could make it." said Ginger, inviting him in. "Thanks, I brought some wine." said Hopper, holding up a bottle. "Thank you, follow me." said Ginger.

"I didn't know you lived in your bakery." said Hopper. "Well I only had enough money to buy one place, so I cut it in half, and made upstairs my home, and downstairs my bakery." explained Ginger.

Upstairs, Hopper saw that everything on the table looked delicious. "You did a nice job, everything looks great." he said. "Thanks, it took me all day." replied Ginger.

The two then sat down to dinner, had a toast to their own happily ever afters, and had a nice conversation while they ate. When dinner was over, they had some chocolate cake for dessert, and Hopper left.

"I had a nice time, Ginger, you're a really good cook." he said. "Thanks, I enjoyed your company." said Ginger. "We should do this again, sometimes." said Hopper. "Yeah, I'd like that." said Ginger.

"Great, see you around." said Hopper, and he left.

* * *

Over the next few months, Ginger and Hopper became closer and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then came the day, when Hopper popped the question to Ginger, which she gladly accepted.

On the day of their wedding, Ginger was in the dressing room, with her maid of honor, Cerise doing her hair. "There, you look gorgeous. Hopper's a lucky guy." said Cerise.

Ginger smiled, and soon it was time. The ceremony went perfectly, and the two were soon pronounced husband and wife. At the reception, everyone was having a good time, dancing, eating, and talking.

While Ginger was walking around she ran into Briar, and her new baby. "Oh, hi Briar." said Ginger. "Hi, this is a really nice wedding." replied Briar. "Thanks, and who's this?" asked Ginger.

"This is Primrose, but I'm going to call her Rose." explained Briar. "She's adorable, someday Hopper and I are going to have a little one of our own." said Ginger.

* * *

 **9 months later  
**

Hopper and Ginger were at the hospital waiting for the nurse to bring them their new baby girl. "Any ideas for names?" asked Hopper. "Well I have one in mind." answered Ginger.

At that time, the nurse came in, handed the baby to Ginger, and left. Ginger unwrapped her, and saw she looked a lot like her, and when she opened her eyes, they were green like her dad's.

"She's beautiful, just like you. What was that perfect name you had?" said Hopper. "Spice, because I love to put spices in my cooking." said Ginger. "Spice fits her." said Hopper.

 **The End, plz review and comment.**


End file.
